Lucky
by jedidah
Summary: Working with children had never been her strong point, but in a world overrun with the dead and swarming with nearly feral humans things can change. With the dead advancing and the chances of survival dwindling fast, a safe haven called Woodbury seems to be their only option. (Somewhat AU (Obviously). OCs, possible romance in later chapters, lashings of Caryl included. High T.)
1. Chapter 1

**1**

The girl studied the road sign then looked toward the city. The sky scrapers and other buildings looked deserted even from the distance. A faint haze of smoke rose from somewhere in the middle of the city. Because of the heat the city flickered and shivered like a mirage, disappearing occasionally as they drew closer. The road leading out of the city was packed with cars, but the road the girl had chosen was utterly deserted, save for the small group of figures wandering in the middle of the road.

As she neared them, the girl didn't bother turning the charter bus. Instead, she pressed her foot down on the accelerator and plowed through the small group of zombies that were wandering aimlessly down the deserted highway. There were several bumps and a bag fell out of the overhead compartment. It rolled down the aisle to rest next to her feet. A trail of black blood spattered the windshield and she pressed the button that activated the windshield wipers. She heard the shout of "Where are we," over the music.

She scowled, but reached over to turn down the volume. She turned her head and glanced over her shoulder as she snapped, "Look at the road signs."

The boy scowled, shutting the spiral notebook he held and waving his pencil in the air as he said defensively, "You're driving too fast. I can't read them."

She was vaguely amused by his statement, but merely asked, "How am I driving too fast? I'm going less than thirty miles an hour."

"That's still too fast."

She looked back at the road, hiding the roll of her eyes, "Whatever."

The boy shifted in his seat. He leaned forward, pressing his face to the glass as he asked, "Can we look at the cars?"

She dismissed the notion instantly by saying, "They've probably been stripped already."

"But what if something's there?"

"Then we're going to leave it alone."

"But Lucky, I wanna check. There could be some good stuff. And if we don't check we'll never know." He scowled at her and began prodding her shoulder with a pencil, "I wanna "-

Lucky rolled her eyes as the boy began to whine, "Fine, we can stop." She reached over and grabbed the pencil, "But only if you quit poking me."

He grabbed for the pencil and muttered, "Besides, I have to pee."

She sighed disgustedly and glowered at him in the rearview mirror, "Gene, why didn't you say that in the first place? I'd have stopped two minutes ago."

Lucky stopped the bus, after making sure that the area around them was free of zombies. She got to her feet quickly; - Lucky was extremely tall, so she had to duck slightly to avoid the overhead compartment behind her – she put her hands on the small of her back and bent backward. The loud cracking sound of her spine made the boy grimace and muttered, "That's so gross."

Lucky ignored him as she pulled the keys out of the ignition, tucked them into her pocket, picked up the lethally sharp Bowie knife she kept in the cup holder next to her and slipped it into the back of her jeans. The boy got to his feet as she opened the doors and scrambled past her, after grabbing a metal baseball bat from under his seat. She looked around the bus and asked loudly, "Does anybody else have to pee?"

Four children, three boys and a girl looked back at her. They were all under the age of ten. One of the boys held a girl, barely more than a toddler, on his lap. They exchanged glances, then the youngest boy got to his feet, shouldered a crowbar, and said, "I do."

Lucky rolled her eyes, "Go with Gene."

The girl also stood up, holding a broken piece of pipe, and soon the others were filing down the aisle after them. The boy that held the toddler didn't carry a weapon. Each of the children passed Lucky silently, all of them giving her as wide a berth as they could. Lucky rolled her eyes, but didn't bother saying anything to them as she followed them down the steps and stepped out into the heat. She shaded her eyes as she looked toward the city.

A moment later she whirled and looked around for the children. The three boys had split off from the girl and the toddler and were following close behind Gene. Lucky headed after the girls, jumping the railing at the side of the road easily. She followed them into the woods a little way, unrolling the long sleeves of her black shirt so they covered her forearms properly; the sleeves were so long that they almost covered her fingers when unrolled fully. Lucky called to the children, "Don't go too far."

Lucky looked around, checking the woods thoroughly. She could see dark shadows that seemed out of place in the woods during the day and headed toward them. As she passed the girls the older one looked over her shoulder at Lucky and stopped dead. Lucky rolled her eyes and kept walking as the girl began helping the toddler.

Lucky moved toward the shadows quickly, sliding the knife out of her jeans and pulling off its supple leather sheath. As she neared the shadows she noticed that they too were moving fast and stealthily. Lucky stopped and watched them, realizing that they were human.

After watching them for a few moments, Lucky established that they weren't interested in her or the children and walked briskly back the way she had come, but she angled herself away from them. When the girls had finished Lucky turned back to them. The older girl held the toddler close, but she was struggling to hold her properly. Lucky reached out instinctively, but the girl pulled back snapping, "I can manage."

Lucky took a step back, "I know you can."

The girl brushed past her, back stiff. Lucky restrained a laugh, amused suddenly by the eight year old girl's stony expression and angry eyes. She didn't bother turning to look at them as she called, "Go back to the bus. Scream if you need me."

She didn't receive an answer. Lucky rolled her eyes, unfastened her jeans and squatted.

When she strolled back to the bus a few moments later, the boys were back and the whole group was milling around uselessly. Lucky glanced around, brow arched as she threw out her arms and spread her fingers as she said slowly, "The cars are abandoned and there's no one around. Get to it."

Gene grinned and headed toward the cars. Lucky looked at the children, "Well?"

The girl had returned the toddler to the boy. He put the toddler on his shoulders and winced as her tiny, chubby hands gripped his hair tight. He looked at the other two boys and said, "Let's go."

Lucky stopped him as he started to walk away. She held the Bowie knife out to him. The boy stared at it for a moment, then took it and slid it into the wide leather belt he wore. Lucky said sharply, "Get the gas cans out of the bus and siphon all the gas you can." She barked sharply, "And don't drink any! I'm tired of having to watch you puke it up."

The girl trailed after the boys as they set off toward the cars. Lucky took the same route Gene had and soon caught up with the boy.

Gene was kneeling beside a car. One long arm was extended and he was grabbing for something under the car. Something that snarled and growled. Lucky sighed and leaned against the side of the car. She lifted a foot and prodded Gene in the ribs. He grunted, but didn't come out. Lucky continued prodding him, albeit more lightly than the first time.

Eventually, Gene pulled his arm back, hid something behind his back, sat back on his haunches and looked up at her, "What?"

Lucky watched the children as she murmured, "They hate me, don't they?"

"Course they hate you. Hell, I hate you."

"They keep looking at me like they want to kill me."

Gene shook back his hair, "I'd kill you if I could."

Lucky ignored him as she muttered, "At least _you_ actually talk to me."

"That's because I get that you can help."

Lucky raked back her hair. She looked around and caught sight of the children. She called to them, "Stay where I can see you!"

They looked back at her, but didn't stop moving through the cars. Lucky bit her lower lip and looked back at Gene, "They're not listening to me. You tell them."

Gene cupped his hands over his mouth, "Stay where we can see you! Got it brats?"

The group stopped instantly and began milling around the cars.

Lucky looked toward Gene, "See? They listen to you."

"They have known me longer."

Lucky rolled her eyes, she looked down at him, "What were you trying to get?"

Gene grinned nervously, "Promise you won't get mad."

"Only if I need to," Lucky said.

Gene reached behind his back and pulled out a tabby cat. Its belly was distended and Lucky realized, stomach sinking, that the cat was pregnant. She looked back at Gene, "No."

"But she'll die otherwise."

"We don't have "- Lucky looked at the bus, "Okay, we have room, but there's no way we can feed a cat and her kittens."

"They can catch mice."

"How do you know she's a mouser?"

"Oh, come on," Gene stroked the cat's ears, "The kids will love her."

"No."

"But Lucky "-

"No!"

**XXXX**

**Well, here's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**The canon characters will appear, but it may take some time.**

**P.S. The cover art is a picture taken by avae. You can find her on deviantART. **


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Lucky looked at the pile of loot the children had found. They had also managed to siphon two and a half cans of gas. She knelt and inspected the pile of loot, "Is that a tea pot?"

The girl shrugged, "It's pretty."

Lucky sighed, but she didn't say anything else. She glanced around, blinking when she noticed dark figures in the woods. She opened the door of the bus and said, "Load up kids."

The children loaded up, moving fast and putting their loot in the overhead compartments. Lucky looked at Gene, "Put that cat down."

Gene scowled at her, "She's coming with us."

Lucky snarled obscenities under her breath as she stomped up the stairs and threw herself into the driver's seat. She glanced over her shoulder, "Everyone sit down."

Her tone demanded instant compliance and left no room for argument. The children dropped into their seats as Lucky threw the bus into gear; they took off with a jolt. She kept her eyes on the road as best she could, left one hand on the wheel, and fumbled in the glove compartment with her free hand. She found the small bottle she was searching for and pulled it out. She shook it, listening for the sound of pills rattling about, but there was nothing. She looked at the bottle and shook her head when she saw that it was empty.

Gene leaned over Lucky's shoulder and asked, "What are you doing?"

She stuffed the empty bottle back in the glove compartment before he could see it and said, "We're going into the city for the night; tomorrow I'll take you to Woodbury. Well, I'll try."

"Then what?"

Lucky rolled her eyes, "That's unimportant."

"What if they won't let us in?"

"They have to," Lucky gripped the steering wheel tighter, "I'm not taking care of you."

Gene rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"That's all you have to say?"

He sat down, stretched his long legs out and yawned. He ignored her question and said, "The kids will be thrilled to get rid of you."

"That much is painfully obvious."

Gene set the cat on his stomach, "How far is Woodbury?"

She shrugged, "I'll figure it out."

"You're telling me you don't know?"

"No, I'm telling you I'll figure it out when we get closer."

"That's so reassuring."

Lucky looked over her shoulder, "Did we leave one behind?"

Gene also looked at the children, "Nah, they're all here." He looked back at her, "Do you even know their names?"

Lucky shrugged, "Isn't one of them called Ben?"

"No."

"Julie?"

"No."

"Carson?"

"No."

"Kenny?"

"No!"

Lucky shrugged simply, "Then I guess I don't know their names."

"You're an awful babysitter," Gene replied.

"Well, what are their names?"

Gene pointed, "Right, that one there," He pointed to a thin, boy with curly, tow colored hair, "is Freddie. That one's Jimmy," He pointed to the second boy. Jimmy had short blond hair that fell over his pale blue eyes. "That's Rose," He pointed at the girl. She had long dark brown hair and was leaning against Jimmy's shoulder. Gene grinned, "Jimmy and Rose are boyfriend and girlfriend. It's cute." Then Gene pointed at the last two; the boy had wild black hair that stuck out in all directions. He held the little girl in his lap. The toddler had wild black hair that fell to her shoulders, "Those two are the Rush kids, Melissa and Mark." Gene stared hard at her, "Seriously, how do you not know their names? You've been with us for nearly a month."

"I didn't bother paying attention," Lucky responded honestly. She continued, "You're the only one I really need to talk to. The younger ones are just here."

Gene rolled his eyes, "That's so kind of you. It's great to know that I'm the only one that matters to you. And I suppose the only reason I matter is because if we were cornered by zombies I'm the only one who could do anything to help you get away?"

Lucky didn't bother replying. She merely glanced out the window.

As the bus entered the city Lucky said, "Have them pull the blinds down."

Gene relayed her orders to the children. Lucky drove slowly, glancing down the side streets in an attempt to check for zombies. She muttered, "This thing is so friggen loud."

Gene shrugged, "It's a great place for defense."

"This bus gets terrible gas mileage."

"Well, aren't you glad it's solar powered?"

"How'd your dad do that?"

Gene looked down, then shrugged, "How should I know? He was just really smart. He liked inventing; he could've done great things."

Lucky stayed quiet, then muttered, "I still hate this thing."

"I know that, but the kids would flip if you tried to get rid of it."

Lucky sighed in disgust, "I know."

She glanced to her left, then slammed on the brakes, "Is that a tank?"

Gene looked out the window, "Shit, it is."

Lucky grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him forward. Gene's forehead hit the glass and he yelped in pain. Lucky released him and said dispassionately, "Don't curse."

She started the bus again. Gene sat back, rubbing his rapidly darkening forehead as he muttered, "Jeez, sorry."

Lucky ignored him as she muttered, "There's a parking garage round here somewhere."

"How do you know?"

She replied slowly, "My grandma used to live around here. We'd visit her for Christmas and Thanksgiving." She muttered, "I'm sure there's one around here somewhere."

Stop!"

The scream from the back of the bus startled Lucky so much that she instinctively slammed on the brakes. As the bus screeched to a sudden halt dozens of books fell out of the overhead compartments and dropped into the aisle with a thunderous bang. Lucky jerked around and glared at the children as she snarled angrily, "What?"

All four had their faces pressed against the glass. After a moment, Freddie looked at her, "There's a man out there."

"I don't care."

Freddie continued, "We have to help him."

Jimmy turned on her and said, "He looks like Santa."

"I don't care if he looks like Jesus friggen Christ; he's not getting on this bus."

Gene winced. He leaned forward and muttered, "If he's not a zombie we should let him in."

"No," Lucky scowled and shook her head, "He could be anyone."

"Look, the kids are freaked enough. Just open the doors and talk to the guy."

Lucky opened the door, glared at Gene as she snapped, "Shut this the second something looks weird." She stomped down the steps and stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and legs apart.

As the old man drew level with the door Lucky said sharply, "Take a step back and drop any weapons you're carrying."

She inspected the man carefully. He was thin, with a long, tangled dirty white beard and hair to match. His skin was very dark and much wrinkled. He had piercing blue eyes. He did as he was bid and dropped a heavy machete and a slightly smaller hunting knife.

Lucky looked at the man carefully as she asked stiffly, "Just who are you?"

"My name's Slim."

"What sort of a name is that?" Lucky stared at the man, a feeling of unease growing as she watched him. She glanced around briefly, scanning the area to be sure no one was nearby. When she was satisfied no one else was nearby, she looked back at the old man. The second their eyes locked, the uneasy feeling began to grow stronger.

"Lucky, let him in!"

She winced and resisted the urge to turn and scowl at the children. The man, Slim, snorted, "What sort of a name is 'Lucky?'"

She asked, "What are you doing out here? Where's your group?"

"I'm scavenging." He coughed, shoulders jerking with the force, "I was with my family. A group of ghouls "-

Lucky cut him off, "You mean the zombies?"

"Yes," He took a deep breath and continued, "There were too many of them. My family was killed; I had to kill them when they turned. I've been on my own for days."

Lucky watched unfeelingly as the old man's eyes filled with tears and he brushed a hand across his eyes. She cocked her head, "How did you survive?"

"By the grace of God," He replied fervently.

Lucky's stomach churned and she flicked back her hair, "Where are you going?"

"I've heard of a place called Woodbury. It's supposed to be safe."

One of the younger boys shouted excitedly, "That's where we're going!"

"Shut up," Lucky hissed.

Slim's eyes widened, "If you could take me to Woodbury, I'd be more than grateful."

Lucky opened her mouth to refuse, but she was cut off by the four children as they all started calling, "You can come!" "Get in!"

She snarled, but didn't say anything as she turned and stalked back up the steps. The old man followed her, after retrieving his weapons. Lucky gave him a cool stare as she said, "You're sitting in the back." She added threateningly, "Away from the kids."

He nodded an obliging look on his face as he headed to the back of the bus. Lucky started the bus and scowled when she realized that all of the children had followed the old man and were sitting near him.

Gene reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't get mad."

"I'm not mad." Lucky let out a soft snarl, "We don't know anything about this guy. I shouldn't have let him in."

"You did the right thing."

"Screw the right thing. Doing everything we can to keep the kids safe is more important than doing the 'right thing,'" Lucky snapped.

"Let him stay the night."

"Fine," Lucky clenched her fists around the wheel until her knuckles turned white.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**Here's chapter two. Thanks to Teddy1994 for the Fav. **


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Lucky walked around the perimeter of the parking garage. The sun had gone down several hours before. It was very dark in the garage, the shadows were stretched out and Lucky was almost unnerved; she held tight to the one and only flashlight the group possessed. She had her Bowie knife in the back of her jeans and a finely honed hatchet held loosely in her left hand. A spray of black blood was across the front of her shirt and smeared over her face and in her hair. She kicked the severed head of a zombie in front of her as if it was a soccer ball, taking great care to avoid its still snapping teeth as she did.

She kicked it extra hard and watched as it arched through the air and out the window of the garage. She grinned mirthlessly, then turned and headed back to the bus. The children had refused to spend the night in the bus when they discovered that Slim always slept outside. Lucky had protested at first, but eventually let the children have their way and had helped them move their sleeping bags outside. As she approached the bas she saw that the children were grouped around the old man, huddled in their sleeping bags and close around a fire that Lucky didn't remember starting. The old man was telling the children a story in a low, intense voice and the children were hanging on his every word.

Gene was standing off to one side, a machete cradled in his arms. He smiled nervously, "They wanted a fire."

"It'll attract every zombie in the whole city."

"It won't be that bad."

Lucky scowled, "Whatever." She rubbed her hands over her face and muttered, "Where's the water? I need to wash my face?"

"You need to shower."

"And just how do you suggest I do that?"

"Well, you could stand behind something and I could pass you the water."

"No."

"I wouldn't look."

"You could look all you wanted; that wouldn't bother me. It wouldn't change the fact that this place is unprotected and it's a stupid idea to take your clothes off when you're completely surrounded by zombies." Lucky yawned, raised her arms above her head, cracked her neck and back in the same motion, and muttered, "I'm going to bed. Tell Slim that if he wants to stay, he takes next watch."

Gene saluted, "Will do."

Lucky rubbed her left shoulder as she headed to where she had dropped her sleeping bag. She stopped dead and snarled at Gene, "Get that cat off my sleeping bag."

"She's not hurting anyone."

Lucky scowled at the tabby. It paid her no attention as it continued cleaning itself leisurely. She snarled, "Get if off."

Gene walked over and picked the cat up. He stroked its head and said, "She was comfy."

"And I don't care," Lucky knelt and unrolled the sleeping bag. She slipped off her long sleeved black shirt. Underneath it she wore a high necked, sleeveless black crop top. She rolled the long sleeved shirt up and used it as a pillow. The smell of still drying blood made her wrinkle her nose and consider breathing through her mouth. She laid her hatchet on the ground next to her and slipped the knife into the back of her jeans. She stretched out, pointing her toes as she let her long legs relax slightly. She yawned, "Don't wake me up unless it's important."

She shut her eyes, not bothering with a blanket, and tried to get comfortable. After several moments of listening to the soft, soothing drone of Slim's voice, Lucky was almost asleep, but she was woken by Gene's toe prodding her in the back and the boy asking curiously, "I've been meaning to ask, are you a goth?"

"I've been with you for months and you ask me that now? Seriously?"

"I just wondered."

"Do I look goth to you?"

"Well, a bit, you wear all black and your hair is black, so I just assumed you were."

"Black is a good color. It helps you blend. And I do like it a lot." Lucky felt Gene sit down close to her, his knee brushing her bare, lower back. She sighed, "And my hair wasn't black before all this. Now shut up and let me sleep."

Gene ignored her and asked, "When will they come looking for you?"

"What?"

"You said you'd be gone less than a month, you've been gone much longer. Won't your people have sent someone to look for you?"

"Course they will," Lucky replied.

"Why haven't they found you yet?"

"I suppose they aren't looking in the right places." Lucky considered what she had said and decided to leave it at that. She curled in on herself and tried her best to block out all the noises the surrounded her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucky woke at dawn. She felt something warm pressing against her back and jerked away. She sat up and looked down. Gene was still asleep, mouth half open and snoring lightly. Lucky rolled her eyes as she got to her feet. She picked up her rolled up shirt and slipped it over her head; her knife was still thrust into the back of her jeans and she picked up the hatchet a moment later. She looked around and noted that all the children were in a pile, crowded together like puppies. She heard a soft whisper behind her, "You're up."

She whirled. Slim was standing behind her. His beard was combed and his hair was smoothed back and tied behind his head. He cradled his machete lovingly. He smiled at her and said, "I was going to let you sleep."

Lucky's eyes narrowed, "Did anything happen last night?"

"Just a few ghouls, I took care of them."

Her mouth tightened and she turned away. She walked over to the children and knelt down to inspect them. Most of the children's faces were all tranquil and they seemed to be well rested. But one boy's face was covered in dirt and tear tracks; his forehead was screwed up in an expression Lucky could only determine half terror half anger. She looked up at Slim, "What happened?"

"He had a nightmare."

Lucky frowned, but didn't question the explanation. She got to her feet and headed to the door of the bus. She unlocked the door and entered quickly. She walked down the aisle till she came to the section of the overhead compartment that they used to store food. Lucky picked out a box of cereal, found enough bowls for the children, Gene and Slim, got a bottle of milk out of the cooler she kept under the driver's seat, located a pair of binoculars, slipped a pen and a crumpled piece of paper in her pocket, and carried it all outside. She yawned then shouted, "Everybody up! Rise and shine! We're burning daylight!"

The mound of children moved slowly, protesting and moaning as they did. Lucky strode over and prodded Gene awake with a foot, "Up and at 'em boy."

Gene rolled over and looked up at her, brown eyes bleary with sleep. He groaned, "I hate you so much right now."

"I don't care. Get up."

Gene moaned as he got to his feet. Lucky thrust the box of cereal at him and said, "Get the kids fed, take them on bathroom breaks and get them ready to go in less than two hours." She looked around, slipping the strap of the binoculars around her neck as she said, "I'm taking a walk."

He yawned, "Will do."

"If I don't come back in two hours, leave."

"But what if "-

Lucky scowled at him, "Leave."

"Fine," He frowned and asked, "Since when do you take walks?"

"Allow me to rephrase, I'm going to find a tall building, get on its roof and figure out the simplest and most zombie free way to get out of here."

"That sounds like a plan."

Lucky rolled her eyes and said, "Your sarcasm has been duly noted."

She turned away and headed out of the parking garage. She looked around, eyes flitting from building to building. The majority of them had smashed windows and glass was littered all around them. The tallest building in the area had scorch marks around the windows of the top floors. Lucky discarded it and continued looking at the other buildings. A few seconds later she had decided on a building and she set off toward it briskly. She felt eyes boring into her back and turned.

The cat was staring at her. Its yellow eyes were narrow and it bared its teeth at her. Lucky snarled back, then turned and began walking again.

The walk through the gutted building and the climb up the stairs was livened up with more than a dozen zombies. Lucky managed to avoid most of them, but on her way up the stairs she had ended up being dragged back down a flight of stairs with a zombie attached to her left ankle, teeth vainly trying to find purchase though her jeans and boots.

Eventually, Lucky reached the roof. She pushed the door open and stepped outside. The sun had risen almost fully and was casting soft shadows. She shaded her eyes and looked around. There was blood all around and dead zombies littered around the roof. Lucky picked her way across the rooftop, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor so as to not trip. When she reached the edge of the roof, she stepped up onto the ledge, shaded her eyes briefly, then lifted the binoculars to her eyes and looked around.

None of the streets were completely free of zombies, but that ones that were less inhabited by the dead were being patrolled by men with guns. Lucky pulled out the pen and paper and drew a crude map quickly. She stuffed the pen and paper back in her pocket, noticed a group of men heading toward the street below her. One of the men glanced up. She waved at them, then hopped off the ledge. She turned and looked around the rooftop. Something shiny caught her eye and she knelt to inspect it. A pair of handcuffs dangled from a pipe. Dried blood was crusted on the free cuff and stained the roof beneath them. Rust was just beginning to take hold on the metal. Lucky slowly ran her finger over the cuffs and the links of the chain, wondering how they had ended up on the roof. Lucky touched the blood stain briefly, then she got to her feet and headed for the stairs a moment later.

It took her quite some time to hit the street, but when she did, Lucky didn't bother skulking in the shadows or ducking through back alleys. Instead, she strode down the middle of the street, pace leisurely and step jaunty. She heard a shout from behind her, "Yo, girlie."

She turned slowly, holding the hatchet so that it was hidden from view. A group of Hispanic men stood behind her. Each of them was tattooed and held a weapon of some sort. Lucky stared at them coolly, then asked, "Can I help you?"

One of them, he walked with a slight limp in his right leg, asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm passing through," Lucky answered noncommittally.

"That's not a good answer."

"It's the only one you're gonna get."

The man scowled at her, but didn't press her for answers. He looked around and said, "Don't stay too long, the geeks are hungry."

Lucky narrowed her eyes, "Geeks?"

"The walkers," He said.

"Oh, you mean the zombies," Lucky raked her hair back, "I'll keep an eye out for them. Thanks for the heads up."

She turned and walked away, pace slightly faster, but with the same cocky swagger. She heard the man call after her, "Be careful. Round here it's not just the geeks you should watch out for." He paused, then added, "Another group went through a while ago. Some guy, Rick I think, was the leader. Hook up with them if you can."

Lucky pretended she hadn't heard, so she wouldn't have a reason to reply.


End file.
